In a seat of a car or the like, a seat having a longitudinally movable seat sliding device has first and second seat tracks, each seat track having a lower rail provided on a floor side, and an upper rail being movably engaged with the lower rail, and being provided with a seat thereon, and a locking mechanism provided on each seat track to lock/unlock movement of the upper rail.
A seat sliding device of a front seat of a two-door vehicle sometimes has a walk-in mechanism, which tilts a seatback of the front seat forward, and unlocks the locking mechanism to automatically move the front seat to the foremost position by biasing force of biasing means so that a sitter easily gets in or out of a rear seat.
Two rods including first and second rods, which are connected to the seatback and to the locking mechanism of each seat track, are used to transmit such forward tilting operation of the seatback of the front seat to the locking mechanism of each seat track.
The walk-in mechanism has such a function called memory function that when a seat is returned back from the foremost position, the locking mechanism is relocked at an approximately middle position of a movement range of a seat track. A memory mechanism is provided on one seat track, and operation of the memory mechanism is transmitted to the other seat track by using a third rod connected to the memory mechanism and to the other seat track (for example, refer to patent document 1).
Patent document 1: JP-A-11-321404